My Mask
by Scarlet Lupin
Summary: AU- No super hero powers. Ladybug is a very famous singer who disguises her identity so she can remain anonymous while in school. Enter Adrien one of Ladybug's biggest fans, how will the duo interact when we know a certain singers alter ego has a huge crush on one famous model. Please read and review, xxx
1. Chapter 1

Panting I grinned as the final note of the song faded into the insane applause from the audience. Waving I called out "so thats it for tonight guys but now I have gotta go" huge numbers of boos and calls for an encore ensued and for a moment I was temped, but then I remembered school tomorrow. Sighing I said "yeah I know I don't want to go either but unfortunately this is it for tonight guys" finishing with a little laugh I exited the stage heading for the changing rooms out back. I shot a little wave at Tikki on the way past, who grinned and shot me a thumbs up.

As soon as I was behind the closed door of my dressing room I breathed a huge sigh of relief and slumped slightly. Kicking the six inch heels I was wearing off before making my way over to the vanity, removing the carefully applied mask I blinked a couple times and relaxed. Sliding out of the skin tight red mini dress covered in little black polkadots to match the mask, I held the little strapless dress up and shook my head slightly marvelling at how I could show so much skin and never be recognised.

A quiet voice reminded me that as Ladybug I showed that much skin but as Marrinette I don't think I had ever showed that much skin, so of course no one recognised me. Running around I went about gathering all my stuff together shoving everything in the black back pack waiting for me as I went, and starting on getting redressed at the same time.

Pulling on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a loose red hoodie I quickly pulled my hair into a bun, shoving my feet into a pair of beat up red trainers scooped up my bag before exiting the dressing room by the back door. Looking both ways down the alleyway I made sure the coast was clear before heading out onto the street and heading for the unmarked black road car waiting at the curb. Tugging the door open I flopping down onto the seat I grinned at my agent and said "so master Fu any other gigs tonight or can I sleep now?"

The little old man that was my agent gave me one of his patented 'I'm not impressed' looks before he said "no more gigs tonight you can sleep now Marrinette, just remember you have school tomorrow and you have to go if you want to maintain your secret identity"

Sighing I replied "yeah I know, kick me when we reach my house" and with that I was out like a light.

xxxxxx

Snorting awake I shook my head vigorously to get the sleepiness to leave and when I did I realised I was in my bed in my home, blinking and looking around I had no idea how I got here. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the car on the way home, master Fu must have got my body guard to carry me to bed. Yeah I still can't believe I have a body guard, but hey I have some crazy ass fans out there so better safe than sorry.

Rolling out of bed I stumbled to the shower, washing away as much of my tiredness as possible. Stepping out of the shower I dried myself with my towel and busied my self getting ready for the day.

Yanking on a pair of pink capri jeans and a white t-shirt I shoved my feet into my shoes and grabbed my jacket and bag, remembering at the last minute to put my maths homework in as I bounded down the stairs. At breakfast both my parents commented on how proud of my singing they were and that they had watched my performance on the tv live, and then just as we finished up they both wished me good luck in class today and I was off strolling down the streets of Paris to school.

When I reached the front steps of the school I spotted Alya and waved an enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey girl did you see on my lady blog, Ladybug did another performance last night at 'Spotlight'. I wish I could see one live."

Smiling at her I said "well who knows maybe she will do one again soon, hey what if she did one for just you?"

Alya gave me this wide eyed stare before laughing and said "girl she is a pop star she must be way to busy to give me a private concert although if she did I think I would die a very happy reporter!"

Smiling fondly at my friend I made a mental note to talk to master Fu about doing a concert at the school maybe or perhaps one for just Alya, although it was unlikely he would let her get away with doing that. Too much favouritism and all that. Shaking my head I gestured to the school "well after you miss reporter."

Alya snorted and replied "your so weird Marri..."

Sliding into the school we took our seats in the class room waiting for Nino and Adrien to arrive, they slid into heir seats just seconds before the bell rang and the teacher came in. Judging by her disapproving look she had seen.

About halfway through class I was bored out of my mind when my phone vibrated in my pocket, carefully sliding the cell phone out and peering at the screen I saw a text from master Fu.

 **Marrinette you have an appointment in 15 minutes you need to leave NOW I have made arrangements with the teacher, she should be aware. Car will be waiting out front, everything is ready and in the car for you.**

Blinking I sat up straighter and then raised my hand calling the teachers attention, "I have an appointment to get to, is it okay if I leave?"

The teacher glanced at the clock and frowned but nodded and waved for me to grab my things, as she said "yes a mister 'Fu' called and said there would be a car waiting for you out front."

Nodding at her I studiously ignored Alya's curios looks and packed my things, before making a swift exit from the room heading for main entrance to the school and the black car that would be waiting to take me to my next gig.

Slipping into the car I peeked over at master Fu and said "so where to?"

Smirking he said "we are going around the back of the school so you can sneak back and perform for your school."

Gaping at him I spluttered wordlessly for several seconds, trying to work out how he knew I wanted to do a gig for the school. Before deciding to give up trying, he just always knew these things. "Okay"

And so we drove around the back of the school and I slipped in through a back door and into the classroom next to the main hall were we had assemblies which had been roped of and had an excited looking Tikki waiting outside.

As soon as she had spotted me **(AN haha did you see what I did there)** she raced over and dragged me inside the changing room before proceeding to shove clothes at me yanking my hair out of its pig tails as she went and then started attacking me with make up, and a hair brush.

Five minutes later and I was done and ready to go, being led into the currently empty hall and up onto the stage were the curtains were then drawn. I waited in the semi darkness listening as the principal announced over the intercom that lessons would be interrupted while they had an important guest in to see everyone today. He went on to instruct everyone to leave their classrooms with their teachers and head for the main hall were the mystery guest would be revealed.

Moments later I could hear the doors swing open and the sound of thousands of voices drifted back to me. Shooting a slightly panicked look at Tikki I was debating the merits of running for it when she spoke, "spots on LB, spots on, remember that and you will be fine."

Blinking I felt a rush of gratitude for my friend followed by an overwhelming sense of calm. Smiling slightly I waited eagerly now for the curtain to be yanked back so I could perform for my school mates.

Concentrating I could now hear the principle speaking "...very busy so we are very lucky to have her here today, she even agreed to hang around for pictures and a few questions" shooting a look at Tikki the confusion must have been easy to see as Tikki shrugged, so it clearly wasn't her call, must have been master Fu. "...so without further ado I give you Ladybug"

The curtains drew back with a soft swish and the audience roared their approval, smirking I sashayed forwards grabbing the mic and opening my mouth lyrics spilling forth. The music was slow at first before gradually speeding up and becoming so fast at times I was almost rapping, spinning and jumping across the stage I danced my feelings out as I poured my soul into the song, when it finally finished the applause was insane. Grinning waved and called out over the mic "any requests?"

I got several shouts including covers of other songs, but I already knew what I would be singing and sure enough "...Titanium.." grinning at Alya's shout I turned to Tikki and she just shook her head smiling, before flicking through the tracks till she reached my all time favourite song. My first. **(AN, titanium isn't mine obviously and in this fic I'm just going to have it so Marrinette wrote it, because I am unimaginative and I can't write a song just for this fic so yeah, lyrics coming up you may want to skip or you can read it, its up to you.)**

 _You shout it out,_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
 _Ghost town and haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

Once the song ended more applause ensued and I went through about a dozen different song choices making sure to please as many people as possible, finally I called a stop to the requests. I could feel my throat burning from singing and so I ended my set there and grabbed a bottle of water before returning to the stage. Sitting at the edge of the stage I settled in to listen to and answer as many questions as possible, most were benign like 'what is your favourite colour?' Or 'what is my favourite song?' All of which I answered honestly, but then you got questions like 'do you have a best friend?' Which could eventually get her in trouble if someone managed to work out her identity so she avoided those and ones that were obviously unanswerable like 'what is you secret identity?' Or 'why do you hide your face?'

After an hour of answering questions I sat up slightly straighter and said "okay so my turn now." Jumping of the stage I heard my body guards shouting and moving towards me, waving them of I glided through the throngs of people stoping hear or there to ask questions. When I reached Alya I smiled and said "you like Titanium right? You were the one who requested it?" She nodded mutely too awed that Ladybug was talking to her to speak. Smiling I said "yeah its one of my favourites, I love performing it."

"Mine too" it seemed she was finally able to speak "can I get a photo with you? For my friend, she had to go just before we got the announcement and I would feel terrible if she missed all this."

Grinning I said "of course" holding her phone up she snapped a couple of pictures of us together then a few other people squished into he picture and finally I had to wave off more pictures and continue. Stumbling out between two fans who didn't want to let go of me I was caught by another pair of arms. Looking up I saw a pair of neon green eyes, Adrien, my brain very helpfully supplied. Blinking I said "uh hey, your Adrien Agrest right?"

Gaping at me he spluttered slightly "ho..wh...wha... you know my n..name?"

Grinning at finally being the one to cause other people to stutter I said "of course I do, your father designed one of my costumes. That and the fact you seem to forget you are a famous model."

He blinked and seemed to deflate slightly "oh, yeah I am."

Confused for a second I pondered what I could have said before it occurred to me he didn't really like people only knowing him for his fame. Needing to repair the damage done I continued "but I only know your name, I refuse to believe some of the stuff that comes out in magazines, its ridiculous. So how about you join me for a coffee some time and we can get to now each other better yeah?" Leaning in slightly I said "besides it would be nice to get to know someone who understands you know?"

Looking at me like I had just handed him a winning lottery ticked he nodded and said "yeah that would be amazing my lady"

Smiling at him I waved over the nearest person, which just so happened to be Nathaniel beaming at him I said "could you take a picture of us for me..."

Looking distinctly dazed he said "uh Nathaniel and sure"

Grinning I said "thanks Nathaniel" as Adrien handed over his phone.

Posing together both smiling, although Adrien looked slightly out of it the picture was taken, retrieving Adrien's phone from Nathaniel I clicked on the picture and grinning at the picture I quickly texted a copy to my phone before handing the mobile back to its owner.

Just then my body guards finally reached me through the heaving crowd and started to drag me back to wards the classroom I had changed in before. Once in the room I grabbed all my stuff shoved it in the bag that the clothes was wearing had been in and exited again. Being escorted from the room to the car I plopped into the seat and slid the privacy glass up before changing swiftly into my civilian clothes and allowing the car to drive us back around the front. Huge crowds of people standing at the entrance to the school prevented me from getting back into the school that way and I frowned at the driver. "What do we do now? I can't miss a whole day of school for an 'appointment' oh god this is a disaster."

Suddenly a figure dressed in a red and black polkadot hoodie darted across the street causing the crowd to shriek and clap and scream for 'Ladybug' and the mystery girl put on a burst of speed practically throwing themselves into another black car which then sped of and then the huge crowds that had gathered started to ebb slightly as people drifted back to classes. Grinning I muttered "love you Tikki"

Having changed back into 'Marrinette' I shoved all my Ladybug stuff back into the black bag it came from and then checking the coast was clear darted out of the car and into he school. Making my way back to my class I had to sit through the rest of the day having Alya giving me a blow by blow account of what happened while I was gone, and I had to act really surprised which I was now an expert at due to the number of times I 'missed' important Ladybug events. But I was still bored out of my mind by the time school finished and I could finally go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrien pov**

I don't think I had moved for at least several moments, just staring at the picture on my phone. Ladybug was standing right next to me and her bright grin lit up her face in an incredibly beautiful way, and she just looked so happy to be performing for a bunch of rowdy teenagers. Heaving a dreamy sigh I hugged my phone to my chest daydreaming about the coffee date ladybug had suggested. Freezing a horrible thought occurred to me, I don't know how to get into contact with her so I had no way of arranging the coffee date. Sighing I pulled my phone back to look at the picture again, that was when I noticed the messenger app and the contacts page were both open. Cautiously I opened up the contacts page and scrolled through till I reached 'L' were I froze staring at the new contact **'Ladybug'** it even had a little heart after it. Blinking slowly I opened the messenger app to see one new message had been sent from my phone it was a copy of the picture sent to **'Ladybug'** a very giddy feeling swelled inside me and I had to bite my lip to halt the exuberant cry that wanted to escape.

When everyone had returned to class I fished my phone out and continued to gaze at my new favourite picture.

As soon as school ended I was texting. On maybe the fifteenth attempt to ask Ladybug out for coffee I whacked the keyboard in frustration as nothing I wrote seemed to be quite right. Looking back down at the phone I stilled, starring wide eyes at the little message that said 'message sent'.

Hanging my head I waited for ladybug to reply in the negative or give some lame excuse or quick brush of and tried to brace myself for rejection. So when my phone dinged I looked down filled with trepidation to see,

 **From Ladybug**

 **To Adrien**

 _Hey Adrien_

 _I would love to get coffee tomorrow what times are u free?_

 _I'm pretty flexible so I'm good for whenever ur free,_

 _Where did u want to go? I know some good cafes if u can't decide,_

 _Ladybug xx_

I shook my head sure I had imaged the text, when the message didn't change a grin quickly stole across my face, and I couldn't have stopped it if I had wanted to.

My reply was much quicker coming now I wasn't fearing being ditched quite so badly,

 **From** **Adrien**

 **To Ladybug**

 _Hey LB how about we do lunch about 12 and how about we meet under the Eiffel tower,_

 _I know a great cafe near there we can go to_

 _Is this okay?_

 _Adrien xx_

I hesitated putting the little kisses at the end but I reasoned if she put kisses at the end of her text I could do that too. Her reply was quicker coming this time too.

 **From Ladybug**

 **To Adrien**

 _Yep 12 sounds great and ill meet u under the eiffel tower then_

 _Looking forward to cing u then_

 _Ladybug xx_

Smiling I let out a giddy laugh and spun on the spot for a second before I realised I was still standing outside the school with Nino standing next to me, raising an eyebrow at me he said "hey bro whats up with you?"

Grinning I said "I just asked out Ladybug and she said yes and we are going to get lunch together tomorrow"

Nino gaped bofe saying "no way, you're pulling my leg, there is no way you are going on a date with Ladybug" I just grinned at him and he muttered "unbelievable" under his breath.

Suddenly I had Alya, Nino's girlfriend right in my face as she said "did you just say you're going on a date with Ladybug?" Barely getting the chance to nod she continued "you have to get me an interview with her, I'm begging you use some of your Agrest charm whatever you have to do, do it. I need that interview."

"Uh, okay?" Shouting a quick thanks and dropping a brief kiss on Nino's cheek, Alya was gone dragging her friend Marrinette with her. Rolling my eyes I said "she doesn't ever stop does she?"

"Nope."

xxxxxx

Standing in front of the mirror I tried on the fourth t-shirt of the morning desperate to find something nice to wear on my date with Ladybug, grimacing I sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed.

Looking up when Plagg came in I said "what do you want?"

"Nice way to talk to the body guard that is accompanying you on this trip so that you are allowed to go, would you prefer to stay home?"

"Ah no no no, I'm sorry plan I just... I'm frustrated I can't find anything to wear."

Plagg took one look around the room before saying "yeah you have no clothes"

Sighing I said "look you can you help or what"

Rolling his eyes he headed for the wardrobe tossing various things at me, turning back he said "now go change"

Nodding I disappeared into the bathroom to change into the cloths plagg had chosen, stepping out I admired the outfit in front of the mirror. I was wearing a pair of straight black jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a little black cat on the front and a black leather jacket. Grinning I said "thanks Plagg" yanking on a pair of shoes I headed for the door grabbing my keys, phone and wallet on the way.

Arriving at the car I waited impatiently for Plagg to get down here so we could go already. When he finally showed up and we left for the Eiffel tower I was so excited I think I was actually fidgeting, something I hadn't done since I was small.

When we reached the tower I was so excited I was out of the car almost before it had stopped moving, I could see two black cars already parked up. The doors on one opened and what looked like about five huge beefy guys got out, one of them went over to the other car opening the door for someone to get out. I saw her feet first the delicate black strappy heals made her feet look tiny and as my gaze travel up I noted a lot of bare leg, finally stepping around the car door and into my line of sight I gasped at what I saw.

She was wearing what had to be the shortest black dress I had ever seen, the delicate red lace over the top just drew more attention to the dress. Gaze snapping up I took in her face which was sadly covered by a mask yet again, this time it was a solid black domino mask with red lace over the top, her hair was piled neatly on top of her head. Smiling at me she turned back to black car and said "come on Tikki" and then another girl got out, she had vibrant red hair and was wearing more casual clothes, similar in fact to what the body guards were wearing. Turning back to me she said "lead on"

Smiling I started leading her and her entourage to the cafe I had picked, most of the body guards hung back slightly but Tikki walked next to Ladybug and Plagg walked next to me, so we were perfectly safe. When we reached the cafe the body guards scoped the place and once they were happy it was secure they settled down at tables near the doors. When Ladybug and I entered the cafe people stared and whispered, from what I could pick up it sounded like most people were more interested in Ladybug than me which was a nice change. Although there was a fair amount of speculation on who I was and some people who recognised me were theorising on how we knew each other, but mostly people were just wanting to know why Ladybug was here in a cafe with a guy.

We sat down on a empty table for two and Plagg and Tikki sat a table away, Plagg shot me a sly look and a wink before he sat down causing my cheeks to flush red with embarrassment.

There was a long moment of silence before Ladybug spoke up, "so how did you know about this little place, its so cute."

"Uh...oh...I...uh come here some times with my friends, so I know they do great coffee and their pies are pretty good too" I wanted to slap my self with how stuttery and nervous I sounded.

"Oh thats great I come here sometimes too, but..uh obviously not like this."

She flushed slightly before the waitress came over and interrupted us asking "so what can I get for you two?" I could see the effort she put into sounding normal and not fainting at the fact she was serving a model and a celebrity.

"Oh uh, apple pie and coffee, white please" I added the last bit as an after thought, still distracted by Ladybug's smile

Grinning Ladybug said "Ill have cherry pie with ice cream and a hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles please" I was intrigued to note she didn't even check the menu, she really must come here often.

Nodding the waitress said "gotcha, Ill be right back with your drinks."

We chatted amiably for a little while before the waitress returned with our drinks and then moments later out food. We ate and chatted and as we did, we planned our big escape, "okay so if you say your going to the bathroom, I'll grab Tikki and say I'm going to touch up my make up. Then we both climb out of the bathroom windows and make a run for it."

"Are you sure you can get away from Tikki?"

Snorting in an adorable way she said "of course, Ill be lucky not to be shoved out the window"

"Ahh" grinning we continued to plan, thinking about places we wanted to go.

Standing I said to my rising guard "chill I'm just going to the bathroom"

A few moments later and I was standing in the alley way behind the cafe and then a window opened and I saw a graceful form slide out head first, panicking I thought she was going to hit her head so I rushed forwards only to watch in fascination as she twisted mid air and landed lightly on her feet. Standing up she said "I've had a lot of practice escaping bathrooms" at my raised eyebrow she flushed and continued "don't ask."

Shaking my head I said "Wouldn't dream of it princess." As I spoke I took in her outfit change, the black dress was replaced with skin tight black jeans and a red tank top, a pair of black and red trainers covered her feet and huge oversized sunglasses covered half her face.

I was fascinated by the way she giggled, it was frustratingly familiar but I couldn't place it at all. Waving her hand she spun in a small circle and said "so how's my disguise? You think anyone will fall for it?"

Flashing her a wide grin I said "of course they will, and you look great."

Matching my grin she grabbed my hand and started leading the way out of the alley.

xxxxxx

 **Ladybug pov**

The first two hours of our exploration of Paris together was blissful. However when we had to duck into a small boutique to avoid one of my body guards search parties, a high pitch shriek interrupted our quiet whispering "ADRIKINS!"

Adrien paled mumbled "ow crap! Why Chloe? Why does the universe hate me?"

Smiling into my hand I pretended to be insulted and said "girlfriend of yours?"

Adrien looked horrified "hell no! We were friends and she seems to have gotten attached and won't take no for an answer. In fact maybe you could help me get rid of her? For good."

Blinking I smiled and said "my pleasure"

Leaning in I pressed my lips against his just as Chloe reached us, inside I was screaming and running in circles 'I was kissing Adrien! I was kissing Adrien! Oh my god! Oh my god!'

Suddenly a loud shout broke the moment "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KISSING MY ADRIKINS?!"

Turning to face the raging blonde I spoke up "oh I'm sorry I must have missed the property label, I was under the impression we were on a date and so were entitled to kiss when we want."

Chloe spluttered for several moments before scowling and saying "you can be on a date because Adrien is my boyfriend."

Turning to face Adrien I said "is this true Adrien?" When I didn't immediately get a response I peered up at him and noted with no small amount of pride and amusement, the dazed and slightly dopey smile plastered on his face. Snorting I shook his arm lightly "Adrien!"

Blinking hard he shook his head slightly reminisce of a cat shaking water of his head "huh what?"

Smiling I repeated my self "Adrien, this girl claims you are her boyfriend, is this true?"

"What no! Me and Chloe are not dating and never have been, despite what the tabloids would have you believe."

"Right, there you go. You aren't dating therefore we are on a date and are allowed to kiss whenever we want to. Right kitten?" Grinning at the little nickname that popped into my head when I spied the black cat on his t-shirt.

"Absolutely."

Smiling I looped my arm through his and tugged him over to the door "come on then kitten lets get out of here."

"NO! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE MY ADRIKINS AWAY?"

Yelping when my sunglasses were suddenly ripped away, my hands flew up to shield my eyes from the bright lights. "Ah my eyes, that is very bright!"

* * *

 **AN: I was gonna leave it here but I'm not quite that cruel.**

* * *

Lowering my hands, and revealing the simple slim black domino mask covering my eyes. I had to grin at Adrien's put out expression, "oh Kitty did you think you where going to get to find out my identity?"

"Well..."

"Not on the first date chat, maybe some other time."

"Wai..wait your...your Ladybug!"

"Yep!"

"I...I...Bu...Bu...I...Wha...Huh...How...Uh..."

Snickering Adrien stage whispered "I think we broke her."

Snorting I muttered back "yeah, wanna make a break for it?"

"Hell yes!"

Grabbing his hand I towed Adrien towards to door, brushing past a still stuttering Chloe and plucking my sunglasses from her stiff fingers.

Shoving the shades back on we continued to explore Paris together, showing each other our favourite spots.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Big thanks to Diablovia who pointed out my misspelling of Adrien, I have now fixed it so thank you for the help and support glad your enjoying it so far, here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

When we finally returned to the cafe we found a very irritated Plagg and a equally giddy Tiki, "where have you been?!"

"Oh Plagg calm down, their back safe and sound aren't they?"

Plagg turned his dark look on Tiki "you knew! Didn't you?"

Grinning Tiki said "maybe?!"

"Why you sneaky little..."

"Well I am exhausted! So I'm gonna to go home, come on Tiki lets go, before you antagonise Adrien's body guard any more."

"Well you heard Ladybug, gotta go. Bug out!"

With that Tiki and I were scrambling inside the car and ordering the driver to 'go, go, go!' As soon as we pulled away we collapsed in a fit of giggles.

 **xxx (Saturday) xxx**

"So I understand you wanted an exclusive interview, for your blog right?"

I watched as Alya turned several different shades of red and pink before finally blurting our "YES! Oh my god, I have waited so long for this moment."

Laughing I said "I'll try to be as honest as possible and while I can't promise to answer every question, I will do my best. So what do you want to know first?"

"When did you first start singing?"

"Oh right to big ones huh? Well I can't remember a time I didn't sing but Ive only been having lessons for about a year or so."

"Oh, really? That seems such a short time. Okay so I have another really important question..."

"Shoot."

"Why do you where the mask?"

Hesitating I said "to hide my identity."

"Well duh, but why? Are you like famous for something else, like modelling maybe?"

"Wha...Oh!" It took me a second but I realised, me going out with Adrian, might have suggested to some people that I was in the same business. Rolling my eyes I continued "Im not a model, and no Im not hiding any hideous scars. These masks don't cover enough for that, its just to hide my identity, I'm not famous. However everyone has friends and mine don't know and can't, or else everyone would know, and that would be the end of my nice normal life. So its a secret."

"Right okay that does make sense actually, so do you go to collage?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Raising an eyebrow I shot Alya an unimpressed look, "can't blame a reporter for trying. Favourite colour?"

"Really?"

"People want to know."

"Okay, in case you couldn't tell I'm kinda a fan of red. Although I do love pink as well, they just don't go together very well, sadly."

"Cool and..."

 **xxx (Adrien's pov- Monday morning) xxx**

Flopping back on my bed a sappy grin stretched my face as I remembered the events of Friday afternoon, including that kiss. I had been doing that all weekend and the photographer had all gushed over the love stuck look and been very enthusiastic to get me to bring Ladybug to a shoot some time. "Come on lover boy your going to be late to school."

"Oh all right Plagg, I'm going, I'm going." Dragging myself of my bed and out the door, I was still drifting in my mental replaying of Ladybug kissing me, when Plagg forcibly shoved me into the car, following close behind.

The whole car ride seemed to pass in a blur and before I knew it I was sliding into me seat in class and trying to focus of what Nino was saying, but all I could hear was Ladybug saying 'come on kitty' it just seemed to circle my head repeatedly.

"...DUDE!"

Flinching I said "I'm sorry Nino, I was trying to listen really! Its just, Ladybug..."

"Yeah I get it man, so what was she like? Was she like a total diva?"

"Would I really be swooning over a diva? Come on Nino you know me better than that. She was amazing, so down to earth and you know the little cafe we all go to?"

"Yeah?"

"She goes there too, normally when she isn't dressed as Ladybug. Apparently she a regular, didn't even need to check the menu."

"Really? Thats awesome!"

"Oh and you'll never guess who we saw after we ditched her guards?"

"Oooooh who?"

Lowering my voice I said "Chloe!"

"What?! No way! What happened? She didn't ruin your date did she?"

"Nope, Ladybug was totally cool about it and even helped us get away from her, I got a nickname and she kissed me."

Sighing again I drifted for a moment remembering that kiss and then Nino came back into focus, waving his handling front of my face. "Damn she must be a good kisser, and what was this nickname?"

"She called me kitty."

"Why?"

"I had a black cat design on my T-shirt."

"Cool, will you go out again?"

"I...I dont know, we didn't organise anything. Leaving was a bit rushed, because Plagg was getting pissy. Although we did sneak out a bathroom window to avoid our guards, so I can see why. But still, what if she forgets about me and we never go out again!..."

Just as I was about to work my self into even more of a tizzy, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Holding a hand up to halt Nino's attempts to calm me down, I checked the message.

 **From Ladybug**

 **To Adrien**

 _Hey Kitty, do u want to go out tonight? Ive heard the Eiffel tower looks stunning at night._

 _LB xxx_

Grinning I started texting back, making sure the teacher wasn't in the room yet.

 **From Adrien**

 **To Ladybug**

 _Yeah tonight sounds good, about 8pm? And the Eiffel tower could never out shine your beauty._

 _Adrien xxx_

I felt Nino lean over my shoulder to read my message and heard him say "you send little kisses?"

Shrugging I said "yeah, she does."

"Dude that just a girl thing, they do that all the time. When a guy does it, its serious."

"Oh, well I would like it to be serious. I finally found a girl who gets me!"

"Hey what am I?"

"Uh, not a girl?"

"Oh yeah, well Im happy for ya man, you deserve happiness." My phone buzzed again.

 **From Ladybug**

 **To Adrien**

 _Yeah 8pm sounds good, and thank you. I'll c u there, hopefully I'll even be able to shake the guards before I get there._

 _LB xxxx ;)_

"Oh look she sent a smiley face."

Leaning over Nino let out a low whistle and said "thats not just a smiley face, that is a winky face."

"Oh. What does a winky face mean?"

"Well..."

 **xxx (Marrinette pov) xxx**

Stifling a yawn I was trying very hard to pay attention to madame Bustiers lecture but I was so tired, Ladybug had a late night concert last night and it had dragged on till gone 2am and now I was really feeling the lack of sleep. Smothering another yawn, I noted down some of the key points of the lecture and tried desperately to keep my eyes open. Cheering up Adrien after he got himself all worked up had woken me up briefly and a few texts later and we had a date set of for tonight, but as soon as we stoped I started drifting off again just in time for Madam Bustier to come in and start her lecture.

As the last bell for the day went I had to make my excuses to Alya and bail, as I had dance rehearsals for my next major performance at 'Le grande Paris hotel'. Where I would even have back up dancers, which required that I actually practice a routine with them, instead of just improvising on the night like I would usually do. Sure I still had lessons here and there to practice technique, but I never usually bothered coming up with a routine.

Ducking into the dance studio, I entered a changing room and pulled out my gym clothes and my emergency mask. Slipping both on I emerged, while pulling my hair up and as soon as I stepped into the studio, I knew this was going to be a long afternoon, namely because of the haughty looking blonde standing in the middle of the room and bossing people around.

Swallowing a groan I strolled into the room eyeballing Tiki where she had been banished to one side of the room, swerving to meet her I said "what is Chloe doing here?"

"Well her dad thought since the gig was at his hotel he should send his 'little princess' to supervise the routine, after all 'she knows the stage dimensions so can help with the spacing of dancers.' So here we are and so far all she has done is boss people around and send people to get her drinks and stuff."

"Argh why does this always happen to me?"

"Sorry can't help you there, that is just your luck my friend."

Groaning I prepared myself to face the insanity that was Chloe Bourgeois

It was a difficult job, placating Chloe enough to actually get any work done, but with enough compliments and praise, I just about managed to get a routine down with the dancers and they all seemed amazed with my ability to manoeuvre around Chloe's demanding nature.

Unfortunately I was unable to shake Chloe so I could change, so I had to call in Fu for an extraction. Five minutes later I finally managed to relax in the back of the black town car that came to pick me up from the studio. Changing clothes in the back, I let the driver drop me off a couple streets from my house and I was home in minutes.

I barely spared time to greet my parents and eat before flopping face down on my bed and falling asleep not even changing out of my clothes.

My phone bleeping insistently woke me and I groaned, rolling out of bed I squinted at my phone and saw it read 7:45 pm. My date with Adrien! Oh my god I only had fifteen minutes. what ensued could only be considered a whirl wind of calling Tiki for a ride and changing and scrambling out the door at five too.

When I got to the Eiffel tower I was five minutes late and Adrien was standing all alone under the tower, seeming to glow almost in the low light.

Stumbling out of the car I jogged over to him, "Hey Adrien, I am so sorry I was late, I had dance rehearsals and then I fell asleep..."

Relaxing and shooting me a wide grin he cut me off before I could finish rambling "hey its okay, you're here aren't you, I was just worried you stood me up for a little bit."

"Never! Your my knight in shining black leather!" Resting one hand lightly on the leather jacket he was wearing, the same one as the one he was wearing on our first date. Finally taking the rest of what he was wearing, I noticed his top. It was black and had bright green writing on it that said 'I'm the cats meow!' "Oh my gosh, that is soooooo cute, I love your T-shirt! I guess you really are my silly kitty."

The night passed peacefully as we lounged on a bench under the iconic symbol of Paris, chatting about anything and everything. It was nearly midnight when we finally separated calling for our respective rides home. Tiki arrived first, smiling up at Adrien I felt the urge to kiss him and seeing as we had in fact already kissed I didn't see any reason not too. Reaching up I pulled his face down just a little and pressed a feather light kiss to his oh so soft lips, murmuring a quiet "good night chaton."

My alarm beeping woke me and I stretched, enjoying the way I felt refreshed and awake for the first time in a while. Bouncing off the bed I practically skipped to the shower to wash my hair, before getting dressed for school in a pair of white capris and a black and white spotted tank top paired with a bright red jacket. Slipping my feet into a pair of red flats I scooped up my bag and bounded down the stairs.

Grabbing a just baked croissant from the tray resting on the counter, I called a good bye to my parents and jogged out the door, humming the whole way to class. Plopping down on my seat I beamed at Alya and she raised an eyebrow before asking "okay whats got you in such a good mood?"

"I'm just feeling really good about today."

"Okay, something is defiantly up girl, and I will find out!"

Madam Bustier's entrance had everyone quieting down and as she spoke the wide smile that had been adorning my face all morning slipped slightly, "today class to celebrate Ladybug's recent visit to our school we will be holding a taster music session today. Everyone is expected to join in, and we will be trying out all the different workshops. Now lets go, off to the music rooms."

I was distinctly worried, what if someone recognised my singing voice. Not to mention the fact that nobody knew about my affinity for music, so my ability on the instruments was going to shock most people. Including Alya, oh god, this was going to get messy.

* * *

 **AN: And here it is guys please read and review! Cheers :)**

 **-SL xx**


	4. Chapter 4

So far I was hiding well, I had chosen the triangle for the percussion instrument and had avoided projecting in the group singing exercises but now I was getting concerned, everyone was getting a random song assigned to them which they then had to sing solo. There had been a few surprises, Adrien was of course as perfect as expected but Sabrina's talent had been unexpected. "Marrinette, you will be singing 'can't stop the feeling' by Justin Timberlake."

Swallowing, I by passed the lyric sheet the teacher was holding out and stepped onto the raised platform we were using as a stage. As soon as the music started playing, all the anxiety faded, I was in my zone and nothing could take away from that. Relaxing I grabbed the mic and started singing the words spilled forth and I automatically started to swing my hips to the rhythm.

As soon as I finished I remembered where I was and opening my eyes, I wasn't really sure when I had shut them, peered around to judge peoples reactions. "Marrinette! Why didn't you tell me you sing like that? You could give Ladybug a run for her money with that set of pipes!"

Adrien's words caused a red flush to work its way up my neck, cringing I shoved the mic back in the stand and sprinted out of the room. Blazing a trail down corridors as I tried to evade the well meaning people complimenting my singing.

 **xxx (Adrien's pov) xxx**

Sighing as I made my way home, I contemplated Marrinette's reaction to singing in class today, she really did have a stunning voice but as usual she was too shy to appreciate other peoples compliments. A flash a red and black caught my attention and whipping round I was half expecting to see Ladybug standing there. I was disappointed to see it was a poster, I was about to keep walking when the word 'Ladybug' caught my attention. Pausing to read the poster I felt a thrill run through me, this was perfect. Snapping a picture I raced home. I had to tell Plagg about this, he was going to flip for sure, but it would be so worth it if I could go.

As soon as I found the dark haired body guard I yanked him up to my room and showed him the picture, "what the...okay and you want to what? Enter? No way, too many risks, and do you even know how to dance?"

"Sure I do, and I know its risky but I had an idea for a solution to that..."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Go in disguise, duh!"

"Right like that is going to work. Although...you know that might actually work...so you really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, any idea what you want your disguise to be?"

"Yep I have the purr-fect idea!"

 **xxx xxx**

I could now say I understood with complete clarity exactly why Ladybug hid her identity, it was a heady feeling to pass completely unseen. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I waited impatiently outside the dance studio for my turn to audition, for my place as Ladybug's full time back up dancer/ singer. I so desperately wanted it. When I entered the room for my turn I was surprised to see the little old man sitting next to Ladybug.

"Okay...Chat noir?" At my nod he continued "take it away."

The music I chose was Ladybug's own self proclaimed favourite 'titanium' and I sung along as I danced myself to near exhaustion. When the last beat finished they sent me on my way with a polite "if you write your number here, we'll call when we've made our decision."

Plodding out to the car and the waiting Plagg, I couldn't help but wish and pray I would get the part.

 **xxx (Marrinette pov) xxx**

Sighing I was so relived the auditions were finally over, it had been beyond stressful. I didn't even think I needed a partner, but it would be nice to have someone to share the stage with. Over the course of the whole day, the best option I could see had been the blond boy who came in dressed in black leather with a black mask on. The mask suggested he either had something to hide or was smart enough to conceal his identity to prevent himself being mobbed with fans if he became a big hit. There had been a few others that had worn masks but they hadn't pulled them off half as well, nor been as good at singing and dancing.

There had been a few other good options but the black clad cat themed dancer seemed the best option so far. Turning to Fu I said "Chat Noir looks to be our best option so far, what do you think?"

"Yes he does seem like the best candidate, shall we give him a call?"

"I guess so." Scooping up the sheet of numbers I searched for Chat Noir's. When I finally spotted his name I was surprised to find I recognised it, as I tried to place where I had seen the number before, I typed it in and the suggested contact for Adrien popped up. Frowning I pressed call, I listened to the phone ring and ring, before finally..."hello?"

Chewing my lip I replied "hello, is this Chat Noir?"

"Oh yes, is this about the audition?"

Now I was wondering why Chat Noir had Adrien's phone, unless... comparing the two physically in my head I smiled when the pair came up a perfect match, clearing my throat slightly I continued "Yes, and I am pleased to tell you, you got the job..."

"YES!"

Grinning at his sheer enthusiasm, I said "You start Saturday, there is a gig tomorrow however it already has back up dancers. You are welcome to attend and watch if you want?"

"Sure thing...oh wait what time? I have school tomorrow..."

"5pm chaton, its being held at Le Grande Paris Hotel. So i'll see you there?"

"De-fur-nitely princess."

"Good see you then Chat." Hanging up I turned to Fu and said "all set, he is going to come to tomorrows gig to get a feel for working with me and then can join in on the concert at the football stadium on Saturday."

"Good, then I shall see you tomorrow Marrinette."

"See ya Fu." Bouncing to my feet I exited the dance studio feeling better about my day, my Adrien was going to be working with me. A giddy smile stretched across my face. When I found Tiki, reading a magazine and munching on a cookie from my parents bakery, in the foyer I said "hey Tiki, want to go shopping?"

Looking surprised she said "sure thing, are we going like this or as our less conspicuous selves?"

"You know what, I feel like doing some free advertising for some of my favourite boutiques. Lets go as is."

"Okay, lets go shopping my super star friend!"

Grinning at each other we escaped the building and started walking he streets, when my body guards realised I wasn't getting in the car they all scrambled to surround us and prevent us from getting mobbed. Which was a good thing as the second people saw me, it was crazy o'clock as the crowds went nuts. Spotting a small coffee shop I tugged my guards arm and said "I would like to go in there please."

The huge man nodded silently and made his way into the cafe, quickly scoping it out and then beckoned us in. As soon as we entered there were people crowding the windows, trying to peer in as the guards were preventing anyone else from getting in. Smiling I went up to the counter and ordered a medium hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles, Tiki shot me a look and frowning slightly I said "what?"

"You know if you keep eating sweets you're gonna get fat."

"No way, you don't see how much I run."

"You run?"

"Yeah when I'm late to class."

For a second it looked like Tiki was going to maintain her disapproving frown, but then a snort escaped and she was done. Watching Tiki giggle and wheeze as she laughed it didn't take that long before I joined her in her levity. It took the two of us a good few minutes to calm down enough for Tiki to tell the cashier that she wanted the same thing, with out exploding into another fit of laughter. The other customers either looked amazed, shell shocked or both.

Finally paying and taking our drinks to a table, we sat down and sipped our drinks while we quietly chatted, until an excited squeal interrupted us. Turning I saw Alya and Nino coming over, grinning at Tiki I whispered "these are some of my school friends," then speaking just a bit louder as they approach I continued "that is Alya Cesaire, she runs the ladyblog..."

"And this is my boyfriend Nino." Alya cut in, grinning as she introduced her boyfriend to a celebrity, she practically radiated pride.

"Oh, nice to meet you Nino. I'm Ladybug and this is my very best friend Tiki."

"I...I...HI!" Nino flushed looked down appearing very flustered and uncomfortable being in the presence of famous people.

Patting Nino on the back Alya turned to Tiki and said "hi Tiki, nice to meet you. So do you go to all of Ladybug's concerts?"

Snorting Tiki said "what my friend here forgot to tell you is I also double as her assistant so yes I go to every show. Who do you think does her make up and hair?"

Alya grinned, looking like a kid who just got set free in a candy store, as she finally saw the fountain of information Tiki was. Turning to face Nino I patted the chair on the other side of me and said "might as well make your self comfortable, I get the impression this is going to last a while."

Turning an even darker shade of red, the DJ shuffled forwards and promptly tripped over the chair I had gestured for him to sit on. Stumbling to his feet and mumbling apologies Nino made an incredible mess of his words "I sorry so am...sorry am so I...I am sorry so...I am soooooo sorry, I don't norm...usually d...do this I..."

Grinning I said "come on, no need to be embarrassed. You would not believe what an incredible impression of me trying to talk to my crush, you just did."

Tiki grinned and said "yeah that was pretty accurate, but you threw coffee on your crush."

Flushing, I whacked Tiki on the arm and said "one time! Why won't you just let me live it down?"

"Because it is far to funny, thats why!"

"Oh well in that case..." sticking a finger in the cream left on top of my hot chocolate, I wiped it on Tiki's nose. I grinned all the wider at her indigent squawking, as she tried desperately to get me back.

Barely minutes after leaving the coffee shop, the ladyblog got an update. Including some interesting new facts about me, as well as a selfie I took with Alya. Grinning I shrugged and said "well now they know I'm human, and have faults."

 **xxx (Adrien pov) xxx**

Grinning at my phone, I spun happily in my desk chair, marvelling at the fact that I got the job. Quickly writing down the details of the gig tomorrow I tried to wipe the silly grin of my face but it was impossible. The loud 'ping' my computer and phone both made had me swivelling to face the large screen computer, clicking on the internet icon I logged onto the Ladyblog and spotted a new post. Reading the information I was a little doubtful, the Ladybug I knew was so confident, I couldn't picture her as anything but perpetually graceful.

Scrolling further I saw a selfie of Ladybug with Alya and in the background were a laughing Nino and Tiki. Shaking my head I logged off the Ladyblog and spun the chair to face the window, "I wonder what she's doing right now?"

* * *

 **AN: Okay and here is the next chapter I'm sorry its a bit late I got side tracked by a how to train your dragon fanfic I'm writing, but anyway here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I love reviews, they make my day.**

 **P.S shout out to all my reviewers, thank you! I love you all so much.**

 **-SL xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

The gig at the Bourgeois hotel had been a close call, Chloe had been her usual obnoxious self and it had nearly cost them the performance when one of the stage directors quit on the spot and stalked off. Fortunately Tiki stepped up and helped out where she could, to take some of the extra strain of the other directors. When it was over we asked the director to come back and apologised to him for Chloe's behaviour, explaining that as the mayors daughter she was very spoilt and no one could really do anything about it due to her fathers status. He had accepted the apology and agreed to work for them again, provided he got time off if they ever had to another gig with 'that girl' so involved. Everything was settled and the major crisis diverted for now, but I was not looking forwards to dealing with Chloe again.

Sighing I checked my clock to see how long I had been day dreaming and saw it was 8:45 already and school started in fifteen minutes. Screeching I launched myself of my bed and raced around my room getting ready, before plowing out the door and sprinting to the school.

Just barely sliding in the door as the tardy bell rang I flashed a sheepish grin at the teacher and dashed up to my seat. "Girl I thought you were getting better at the whole turning up on time thing?"

"I just had a lot on my mind this morning and completely missed the passing of time. Sorry, at least I didn't oversleep this time."

"True but still girl, you gotta get a grip on this."

"Yeah I know, I will." I slammed my mouth shut when Madam Bustier looked in my direction, and pretended to be dutifully taking notes. When she moved on, I looked up and actually started paying attention to the lesson. By the time lunch came around I was stiff and ridiculously bored, standing and stretching I yawned and scooping up my bags made my way to the exit of the school.

"Hey girl, are you heading back home for lunch?"

"Yeah, you want to come?"

"And miss an opportunity to get free pastries from the bakery? Of course I'm coming, just let me ask Adrien and Nino if they want to come."

"Kay." Waiting patiently I riffled through my bag for my ladybug phone, the one I used for any of my 'professional' business. Opening up the message bar, I checked to see if I had any new messages. There was a little bold **1** next to Fu's name, clicking on it I read the text and groaned.

"Hey they said yes! Girl? Hey Marrinette you okay?"

"Yeah yeah fine, just a bit tired. I was up on time today."

"But weren't you still nearly late to class, and you only live over the road! How do you do that?"

Scowling at Nino I muttered "I was distracted okay!"

This sparked a round of 'tease Marrinette mercilessly' which I was not enjoying. Thinking back on my text, the frown on my face only deepened, I was not looking forwards to this afternoon.

Living just over the road ment that the walk home for lunch was thankfully brief and very shortly we were all gathered around the kitchen table, surrounded by enormous piles of pastries.

The rest of school passed in a blur and soon the bell was ringing and I was dragging my heels leaving the school. Spotting the black town car that was here to pick me up, I ducked away from Alya and made for the car. Slipping into the car, I started getting into the slinky black dress waiting for me. As soon as the dress was on I started on accessories, while Tiki started on hair and make up. Pulling up at the curb I grimaced, smoothing the mask over my eyes I peered at Tiki and said "do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, now move your butt." Giving me a firm shove towards the opening car door, I sighed and exited the car with as much grace and poise as I possessed in my being, which was a surprisingly large amount. Pasting on my best fake smile I waved to the many cameras and signed some autographs, posed for some selfies and finally made it into Le Grande Hotel. The foyer wasn't much better as it was packed with paparazzi, that immediately tried to mob me the second I walked into the room.

My body guards cleared a path for me and I made my way over to my chair and sat down, as soon as my butt touched the pillow covered seat, questions flooded me from all angles. Tiki screaming "SHUT IT!" finally allowed me to breath and I spared her a grateful smile, nodding back she continued "one question at a time. We will choose who speaks, or no one does. Got it?"

Pointing at a blonde reporter and nodding for her to speak the woman immediately shot out, "Who is the crush you mentioned in your impromptu interview with Ladyblog reporter Alya Cesaire?"

Mentally face palming at the level of maturity demonstrated in the question I smiled and said "I don't see any need for that piece of information to become public knowledge, beside I'm dating Adrien Agrest so an old school crush is no longer relevant." Especially when I am dating said crush.

The woman seemed mildly upset that I didn't answer her original question but pleased at the same time with the information she had gained and said "so your confirming the roomers of you dating the famous model Mr. Agrest?"

"One question each please."

The woman frowned but nodded and started making notes on her little pad of paper, the next person was picked and so the course dragged on with continual questions and answers mostly about my love life, or other related topics. After four hours of questioning I was so done! It was gone seven, I was tired, hungry and had frankly had enough. Turning to Tiki I covered the mic in front of me and said "can we call it a night, I'm exhausted?"

Studying my face she nodded and said "okay thats it guys, its time we go. Ladybug is very busy and needs her rest, if she is to perform on Saturday." With that she stood and the body guards held everyone back as we traveled out front to the car, where unsurprisingly there were even more fans. Stifling a groan, I smiled and waved as I shuffled out to the car. I was still graceful but it was less so than usual because of my tiredness, which was why it was possible for what happened next to occur.

The toe of one of my ridiculously tall heels caught on a wrinkle in the red carpet and I went stumbling forwards, right into a pair of strong arms. Blinking up at my saviour, I caught sight of a pair of very familiar green eyes. Smiling I straightened up and saw Adrien standing with our school friends, Alya was there and so was Nino, even Julika and Rose where there.

Waving I said "thank you for catching me."

"N...no problem Ladybug."

Shaking my head slightly I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and said "thank you." Shooting him a wink and a wave I said "bye everyone, I gotta go. My bed is calling me, but your all coming to my concert on Saturday right?"

"Of course!" Alya answered for everyone with that and the others just nodded their assent with the comment.

Smiling I said "cool, see you there then." Waving I turned and strode towards the black town car waiting for me. As soon as I was tucked into the back seat, Tiki settling beside me, the car took off. Carefully sliding out of the black dress I pulled on my pink capris and white top as well as a simple red hoody. Tiki helped me take of the make-up and brush my hair out of the fancy up do she did, pulling it back into a simple braid. "Thank you Tiki."

"No problem Marri, have a good night."

Giving my best friend a tight hug and I tired smile, I clambered out the car and stumbled up to my front door. Slipping inside I called a hello to my parents and smiled when they handed me a still warm plate of dinner. "Thank you."

"Don't worry Marrinette, just eat and go to bed sweet heart, you look half asleep already."

Smothering a yawn I said "okay mama, good night."

"Good night sweet heart."

Ascending the stairs with the plate clutched in one hand, I sat down at my desk and ate the food, barely tasting anything before discarding the now empty dish and changing into pyjamas. Clambering into bed I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

 **AN: okay this was a really short chapter, sorry. I just really struggled here and don't really know what I'm doing any more, suggestions are very welcome. I was thinking of doing some more on civilian Marrinette's school life but I'm not sure, maybe I should do more Ladybug scenes and of course Chat's first performance is coming up. ARRRGGGHHHH! Okay the next chapter may be a bit slower coming as I am going back to school and I only just finished writing this chapter before posting it, so I am going to sit back and write a couple chapters ahead. Hopefully. so yeah, if you have any requests on things you want to see happen or just a random idea I am all for hearing it. I am really lacking inspiration for this and if something doesn't change this story is going to get put on semi-permanent hold until I can figure it out.**

 **So yeah after that really long authors note, uh please review and give me some ideas PLEASE! Thanks! ;)**

 **-SL xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxx Alya's pov (surprise!) xxx**

Seated facing the door I waited for Marrinette to come in, she was my best friend but that girl could be so odd sometimes. Like getting up on time and then still being late to class, or the many appointments she has that never result in anything. It was weird, but that was Marrinette for you. Sure enough the dark haired girl came tearing through the door just before the bell rang, the same as the day before. Not bothering to even say anything, I just gave her a pointed look and she sighed. Leaning forwards she rested her head on the table and said "I over slept again, I got so into my designs and it ended up being a very late night."

Her voice was muffled through her arms but I just about made out the words and shook my head, "you need to get a better alarm!"

"I really should but I think I will probably just sleep through that as well..."

"Marrinette do you need to go to the principles office?"

Bolting upright in her seat Marrinette blinked hard and rushed out "uh no, no madam!"

"Good well then perhaps you can explain to everyone why you felt the need to ignore me and talk in my class."

"I...I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't do it again!"

"Yes of course..."

The rest of the lesson was fairly normal, and when the bell for lunch rang I got up and dragged Marrinette with me, as we trekked down to the lunch hall. I could hear Nino and Adrien following us and when we finally got to the table we usually sat at, if we ate at school, I plopped down and wrenching on Marrinette hand until she sat too before I started speaking "okay! What is with you girl? You have been all over the place today and yesterday you weren't much better. What has got you so twisted up?"

For a long moment she just stared at me with something like panic on her face and then her eyes flickered briefly over to Adrien and I felt like such a tool. Of course Marrinette was off, her biggest crush was dating a pop star that I idolised. She probably felt terrible about Adrien dating Ladybug but felt like she couldn't tell me because I loved Ladybug. "Oh Marrinette."

Nino blinked and said "did we miss something?"

"Yeah I think we did, they had one of those silent girl conversations."

"Wow. I never thought I would see one of those up close!"

"Shut up!" Flicking my hand at Nino I said "Marrinette and I need to have a proper conversation, in private."

Standing I grabbed Marri's arm and hauled her off to the girls bathroom, "Marri you could have told me, I would have understood."

"Uh wha...what...?"

"You're upset about Ladybug dating Adrien, and I haven't been here for you! What kind of terrible friend am I? Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Alya, its not your fault and to be honest, I think its a good thing that Ladybug and Adrien are dating. They look good together and seem to get on well, its helping I think. Once I get out of this funk I think I will be better about talking to Adrien and stuff then we can be better friends."

"Oh Marrinette, what did we ever do to deserve you? You have got to be the nicest person I have ever met."

I watched her cheeks go pink and she stuttered slightly "A...Alya!"

Grinning I said "come on Marrinette lets head back before we miss all of lunch."

Turning I headed back to the lunch hall, only to find Adrien and Nino deep in conversation about a certain bug themed pop star. Sparing a concerned glance at Marrinette, I found her smiling slightly as she watched Adrien, although it wasn't her usual goofy grin, less obsessed and more fond. Flopping down onto the bench next to Nino I watched Marrinette sit next to Adrien and start a conversation, she tripped over her words twice but that was better than normal and she was only slightly flushed. All in all it was brilliant, if only this could have happened before Ladybug got involved with Adrien.

 **xxx (Marrinette pov) xxx**

Sit down on the lunch bench I had to struggle my way through a conversation with Adrien, without dying of shame. I was such a terrible friend letting Alya blame herself for me being off, which was actually due to being Ladybug and having to live two lives. I couldn't look her in the eye for the rest of the afternoon, so I tried to pay more attention to the teacher and at least get some work done.

When the final bell rang I bounced out of my seat and fairly flew out of the classroom, I had no wish to get caught up and end up having to talk to Alya again today. I don't think I could face her with out bursting into tears and telling her everything, which wouldn't be good. When I got home I went straight to my room and put on some music, doing what I always did when I was stressed out, singing. Swaying as I sung along, I submerged myself in the music and let the soft notes carry me away from my worries.

when I had gone through all my non depressing songs I called up Tiki and said "uh hey Tiki I need to relax, do you think..."

"OH MY GOD YES! SPA TIME! I'll be there in five."

Blinking and peering down at the blank phone screen, I wondered just what I had gotten myself into and just how much I would regret this later.

True to her word, five minutes later Tiki arrived and dragged me to one of the most pretentious, high-end spa's in all of Paris. Crinkling my nose up at the gaudy displays of wealth and very...gold...themed foyer, I was just about ready to call it quits and go home, when I was dragged off by Tiki again and into a treatment room.

Five hours later and I walked out feeling a hundred times better and I marvelled at the glow that seemed to come off my skin. "Oh I am so bringing Alya here tomorrow, it won't make up for me having to lie to her but it will make me feel slightly better. Plus this place is awesome, and so not what I expected when I saw the foyer."

"I know right, it has amazing reviews for a reason Marrinette."

Smiling I just hummed in agreement, lifting my phone I started texting.

 **From marrinette**

 **To Alya**

 _Hey Alya are you going to Ladybug's concert tomorrow?_

Seconds later my phone binged with a reply

 **From Alya**

 **To Marrinette**

 _Duh of course I am! What about you?_

Frowning I replied,

 **From Marrinette**

 **To Alya**

 _I can't my parents need me in the bakery, I'm recording it for later tho. You have to tell me all about it._

 _Oh and are you free on Sunday if so I have a surprise for you._

 **From Alya**

 **To Marrinette**

 _Oooooooh a surprise, what is it?_

Gigiling softly, I kept up the conversation with light banter as I let Tiki steer me while I texted. Finally Alya had to call an end to our chat as she had homework she had to do, so she would be free Saturday and Sunday.

 **xxx (time skip- Saturday morning) xxx**

Stretching and yawning I slipped out of bed and went about my morning routine relatively normally, just remembering to pack a backpack with a spare change of comfortable clothes, an emergency mask, spare hair ties, a water bottle and an apple. Setting the bag next to the trap door of my room and pulling on my red hoodie, I finally deemed myself ready. Grabbing the bag and descending the ladder from my room, I snagged a croissant of a tray in the bakery and then strolled out to the waiting town car, prepared to take me to the stadium.

Smiling I watched the early morning risers going about their daily lives, as I munched on the croissant. When we finally reached the stadium I pulled the hood up on my jumper and stepped out of the car. Following my body guard into the building, we headed straight for my dressing room.

As soon as I was inside Tiki started working on my hair and make up, while the performance wasn't until 4pm big gigs like this tended to have costume changes so it was important to get everything laid out and put on properly. Usually with quick changes like this they worked best if some components of the outfits could be worn simultaneously or were the same. So I had on a pair of skin colour tights and for the first performance a short red dress with a full skirt and was made wondrously bouncy by the layers of black netting underneath. The dress also had a wide black sash that went around the middle, to emphasise my small waist. This look went with a pair of black ballet flats and a simple bun with some red and black roses tucked into the side. The second outfit of the night would be black ripped jeans with a sleeveless red and black spotted hoodie, paired with matching red and black trainers and my hair would be in a pony tail.

Finally Tiki was happy with my make up and the way my hair was styled, she helped me get my mask on and I changed into some 'Ladybug' clothes. Which consisted of a simple black skater skirt and a red tank top, with the trainers I would be using later. Then it was time for rehearsals and sound checks and lighting testing and so many other things that I just _had_ to be present for.

The next chance I got to sit down was nearly one o'clock, flopping into a chair and sighing I bit into the apple I packed. I was mildly irritated when one of the security men came over to interrupt my all to brief lunch break. "What is it?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I was starting to get wound up with all the people demanding my attention not to mention the fact that Adrien, or rather 'Chat Noir' hadn't shown up yet, and we only had one more rehearsal before we performed for real.

"Sorry Ladybug but there is a masked young man standing out front requesting to be let in."

"What did he say his name was?"

"Chat Noir, I think."

"ACK! Let him in already we've been waiting for him, he's my new partner."

"Oh! Of course, right away." Turning on his heal the guard jogged back to the door and let the disgruntled looking blond enter the back stage area.

Waving to the pouting blond I said "hey Chat, good to see you finally made it."

Smiling sheepishly he said "well I have been here nearly half an hour but the guard was very stubborn about letting me in, I finally convinced him to go ask you but still. I thought I was going to miss the show."

"Well we have one more rehearsal slot before the actual performance, come on lets get you into costume and Tiki can do something with you hair and face."

"Hey! Whats wrong with my hair and face?"

"The stage lights will wash your skin tone out, and Tiki will probably just want to play with your hair, she likes styling hair."

"Oh, well okay."

"Come on kitten, this way." I lead Chat through the back stage area till we reached my dressing room and right next to it was a matching door with a shiny gold star on it that read 'Chat Noir'. Giving the blond a gentle nudge, I entered my own dressing room and said "hey Tiki mind helping Chat with his costume?"

"Sure thing." I watched Tiki bounce out the room and into Chat's, before finally turning and starting to get into my own outfit, starting with the tights.

When Tiki walked back in I flushed and tried to hide. "What the hell Marri, I leave you for five minutes and you do this. _How_ did you even do this?"

"Uh well, I...uh...tripped?"

Blinking down at where I laid tangled in the pair of skin coloured tights she repeated slowly "you tripped?"

Sighing I mumbled a quite "yes."

"I will never understand how you do _this_ ," punctuating her statement with a gesture at my entangled form before continuing, "then go out on stage and rock out with out tangling your self in the mic cord and bringing the building down literally."

"I can't help it?"

"Whatever." Bending down she started untangling my limbs, and I let out a relived sigh when I could finally sit up properly. "Right now lets get you into this costume properly."

Smiling I started pulling on the tights again, however this time I chose to sit down first, mostly to prevent having another accident.

A long hour later and I was finally done, outfit on and make up done. My hair was pulled up into a neat braided bun and so I was finally ready to put on the mask. This one was much simpler that some of the other ones I had used before, it was solid red with many large and small black spots on it. Smoothing the red fabric into place, I shot a mischievous smirk at Tiki and said "lets go see how the cat is holding up, shall we?"

Grinning back she said "oh we shall!" Looping our arms together we strode out of the dressing room, ready to find Chat Noir and get the final rehearsal done. It didn't take long to find the feline as he was standing at the buffet table eyeing a rather large looking pastry.

"Come on kitty, time for the final rehearsal."

"But..." Grabbing his arm, I didn't give him a choice as I dragged him away from the buffet table and towards the stage.

"Okay so any ideas on choreography?"

"Uh well I was thinking maybe I could start out off stage but other than that not a lot. Why?"

"Nothing just trying to see how the performance will look tonight."

"Uh okay?"

Dragging him out onto the stage I said "come on kitty lets dance."

The music started and I allowed every worry I had as Marrinette to drop away, as I embraced my inner Ladybug. Hips swinging I marked my way across the stage arms moving as I sung along, no mic yet but just working through the placing and such, I already did my sound check this morning. Chat finally joined me, following my movement with his own as he shadowed me across the stage. Pausing I allowed Chat to catch up and then leaned back into him, he rolled with it surprisingly well curling his arms around my waist to hold me before I pushed away and spun to face him. Placing my hand on his chest, I started pushing forcing him to step back again and again eventually leaving us on the other side of the stage. Grinning we danced our way through the first set and most of the second, before we got told to head back stage as the people were beginning to show up.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so here is the next chapter, much longer than the last one. Hopefully in the next update we will see the actual concert performance and then I'm thinking maybe a little bit of this Ladybug's origin, on how she became a singer and when she met Tiki and Fu. Let me know what you think, I have finally got some more ideas but the origin one is my main focus now. So please review and share any ideas you have, thank you.**

 **-SL xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Staring out at the stage in front of me, Chat Noir at my side, I was brought back to my very first performance.

 **xxx Flashback xxx**

Walking down the street I hummed to myself as I passed the many different shops, I loved to sing but I had terrible stage fright and the one time I tried to sing for an audience in a school singing contest proved that. I froze up and just couldn't move eventually a teacher had to pull me off the stage, Chloe had only recently stopped bringing it up.

The rhythmic thump of music caught my attention and I turned, spotting a small shop that was an odd combination of music store and massage parlour. Mentally shrugging I stepped in and was amazed at the thousands of CD's records and other musical paraphernalia scattered around the shop front. There was nobody at the counter and the music playing over the speakers was infectious, before I knew it I was quietly singing along and bopping my head.

"Oh wow you have an amazing voice."

Shrieking I jumped about a foot in the air, trying to spin around and see who startled me only to trip and crash into a CD display and send hundreds of plastic cases flying in every direction.

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Here let me help you up."

Hands grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet, peering up I was met with a concerned red head. "I...I...Its...uh...f...f...fi..fine, I...Im s...so..sorry..."

"No don't apologise I shouldn't have scared you like that, but you know you really do have an amazing voice. You could easily go professional with a voice like that."

"I...I...NO!" Flushing I covered my face, god I was making a terrible impression on this girl. "Sorry, I just get very nervous in front of crowds I totally froze up the last time I tried to sing in front of people." I spoke slowly making sure I didn't stutter.

"Oh really well did you ever consider singing in disguise or something?"

"Uh well..."

"Tiki? Who are you talking to?"

"Hey master Fu this is uh... you know I never did catch your name."

"Oh Marrinette."

"Right. This is Marrinette, I might have startled her into knocking over a display."

"Tiki, we have talked about you scaring the customers." The little old man finally entered the room and was busy giving Tiki a very disapproving look. "Im sorry, Marrinette was it? Yes I do apologise for Tiki, she gets a bit excited when people come in, we don't get many customers in here."

"Oh...oh no its fine, really. I'm just very clumsy."

"Why don't you come out back and have some tea, while Tiki fixes the display."

"Fu!"

Biting my lip I had to swallow a giggle, Tiki looked so petulant, like a frustrated child. Following the old man out back, I helped him make the tea and then we sat down and started talking about music. At first I was a bit unsure about the topic of discussion but it was so easy talking to Fu, like taking to an old uncle or something.

Before I knew it it was growing dark outside and I had to say my goodbyes, so I could get home before nightfall.

Needless to say that wasn't the last time I visited the odd little shop, it quickly became a weekly thing until finally it happened.

"You know there is a competition coming up, you should really enter. You have a wonderful voice."

Squeaking I said "no way, I can't sing in front of people. I freeze up remember."

"You sing in front of me and Tiki."

"Yeah but you guys are different and it still took me ages just to do that."

"Well what about wearing a mask?"

"Huh?"

"Well you wouldn't want to share your identity with everyone anyway, because should you become famous it would be very hard to live a normal life. So what if you performed in disguise, that way you could live normally and still sing and you wouldn't need to be frightened because you can hide behind your mask."

"I...well...I guess so?" Swallowing I thought it over a bit more, it really was a brilliant idea. Nodding resolutely I said more firmly this time "I'll do it!"

"Fantastic."

"Oh, but what should my disguise be?"

Smiling the old man stood and walked over to a small black box, lifting it he placed it in my lap before seating himself again. "Open it."

Lifting the lid slowly I stared in awe at the shimmering red mask resting on the black velvet lining the box. The red satin was stunning and sported five black spots on it, just like a Ladybug. "I'm going to be Ladybug."

The day of the contest dawned and I was standing in the dress room, pacing frantically tugging at the neat pigtails Tiki had done my hair in. "What if I embarrass myself? What if I sound terrible? What if..."

Grabbing my shoulders Tiki forcibly turned me to face her and said "spots on Marrinette."

"Huh, what?"

"Put your spots on and get your but out there. As soon as you put that mask on, you are Ladybug and Ladybug is fearless. You go out there and sing your should out and if the worst happens, it falls on Ladybug not Marrinette. So no need to fear, so get going would you."

Lifting the mask I smoothed the fabric over my eyes and smiled at the surge of confidence, "spots on."

Through out the whole performance I was completely calm, Ladybug had no need to fear anything after all and at the end of the night I came away with a win. So even with all the drama it was an absolute success and on that average day in February Ladybug was born. It wasn't long before Fu became my manager and I grew exponentially in popularity, especially after I started writing my own songs. People soon came to adore the name Ladybug and it was with much gratitude that I enjoyed my normal civilian life alongside my celebrity one.

 **xxx flashback end xxx**

 **xxx (Nino pov- Surprise! Again) xxx**

As soon as Ladybug came out on stage the crowd went nuts, I had to admit she did look amazing tonight. The music came on and she started singing, though she wasn't dancing yet, just walking across the stage. Then a second voice joins in, just as a man dressed all in black with little cat ears perched on his head steps onto the stage. The pair meet on the stage and as soon as they touch the chemistry is tangible between the pair, but then what about Adrien didn't Ladybug confirm she was dating him not that long ago? Taking a closer look at the man on the stage I took in his tousled blond hair and the very green eyes hiding behind his mask...Adrien?! Oh my god this cat guy is Adrien, how the hell did he get to perform on stage with Ladybug.

"Hey look at that, that must be Ladybugs new partner, they held auditions this week for the spot and it looks like their following a pattern of masked animal themed performers. Funny right?"

Swallowing I choked out "yeah, funny."

Mentally deciding I was going to ignore the cat guys identity for now, I cheered and whooped with the rest of the crowd between the songs and as the pair danced and sung their way through the two sets and went through a costume change it was clear these two just fit together. Despite apparently only working together for less than a week, they just seemed to mesh really well. The vocals harmonised really well and their dancing was so in synch, it must have taken all their spare time to rehears the steps. I thought it was funny though, how I hadn't noticed Adrien being more absent than normal. Oh well.

Bobbing my head the beat, I started making planes on how to get Adrien to admit to being the guy dressed like a cat and currently dancing with Ladybug.

 **xxx (time skip- Monday morning) xxx**

"You were amazing last night bro, you really rocked out."

"Yeah, I know it was so much fun...Wha...What did you just say?"

"That your performance last night with Ladybug was awesome."

"Wha...but how?!"

"Dude, you guys had so much chemistry even I noticed! Besides how many blonde haired, green eyed guys do you know, that have that much chemistry with Ladybug?"

"I uh...fine, you got me. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Duh bro, I got ya back. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you I don't think even Ladybug knows."

"Dude! She knows, for sure. Know way she would have been that nosey with you otherwise."

"Oh. You really think?"

"Yeah!" We had to cut our conversation short then as the teacher walked in, shortly followed by a disheveled Marrinette. Who sprinted to her seat, flopping down with as much grace as a sack of potatoes.

"Girl!"

"I know Alya, I know! But I was up late last night watching my recording of Ladybug's concert."

"Okay well I suppose I can let you off for that."

"I know, now what was it like? Was it good? Did you have fun?"

"Amazing, yes, and yes."

Marrinette took a second to process and then grinned "oh thats great Alya, I'm so happy you had a good time."

Everyone grew quiet as the teacher started her lecture, although I did occasionally pass notes to Adrien. Only when the teacher wasn't looking tho, I didn't have a death wish after all.

When class ended for lunch I made sure to grab Alya and Marrinette so they could join us for lunch. I loved it when Marrinette joined us for lunch, she was a really sweet girl and she alway shared the pastries her parents packed for her lunch. Smiling she pulled out her lunch bag and out came a small box with the bakeries logo on it, lifting the lid she revealed tiny red macarons with black polkadots on them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH they are so adorable, they're Ladybug themed. That is so awesome Marrinette."

"I kinda came up with the idea by accident and then my mom thought they would see really well, so we are going to start selling them soon, this is just a test batch to see how the colours bake."

"Well they look awesome! Can we try some?"

"Of course."

I was smiling so wide it could have split my face as I quickly reached for two of the little macarons, all of Marrinette's sweets were amazing. So it was always an honour to test them. Releasing a sigh of containment as I savoured the first bite I said "Marrinette your pastries are always so amazing! Will you marry me and make me pastries everyday?"

I had to grin when she laughed, it was infection like that. It was easy to see why I had crushed on her so bad before, but now I was able to admire as just a friend and if Adrien hadn't already got together with Ladybug, I would have totally pushed for them to get together. Besides if my bro married her, I would still have near unlimited access to the baked goods. Oh well such a shame, although you never know, he could still break up with Ladybug. Ah who am I kidding that was very unlikely to happen, Adrien was so in love with the pop star it was sickening.

Quickly stuffing the other macaron into my mouth I was still chewing as I reached for a third treat, when Alya smacked the back of my hand. Quite hard as well, I might add. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Let other people get some you garbage disposal unit on two legs."

"Well sooooorrrrryyyyy miss slow poke, I love Marrinette's treats, no way am missing out!"

Turning back to the box, we were both startled to find only two left and Adrien was studiously trying to look innocent. Which wasn't really working, what with his bulging cheeks and all.

"Adrien! How could you?"

Swallowing he said "you know I don't get treats often, I can't help it. They were so gooooood and you were busy arguing. So I'm sorry but I do not regret anything."

"Oh you're going to regret it in a minute Agrest."

"I don't...AHHHHHH! ALYA NOOOOO! I'M SORRY PLEASE NO, REALLY I AM SORRY. JUST DON'T N...NOOOOOO. ALYA!"

Blinking down at the pair wrestling on the floor I turned to Marrinette and said "I don't suppose you have more of those do you?"

Snorting she said "I totally foresaw this. I've got you covered Nino. Here its all yours, I've got ones for Alya and Adrien as well."

"When are you going to tell them that?"

"Eh I don't know, I might let them go at it for a few minutes. Adrien did eat all mine after all."

Snorting a laugh I said "damn girl you're brutal."

Smiling serenely at me she said "I know."

I was surprised by her casual answer but when I saw the hint of a grin at the corners of her mouth I realised she was joking. "Damn! You really are vicious."

Smiling at each other we couldn't hold in our mirth and hit the deck laughing. When Alya and Adrien finally came up for air after there fight, they both looked so perplexed by our laughter that it only set us off again. Laughing harder if possible.

* * *

 **AN: Okay and here is the next chapter, hope you guys liked it. There is my Ladybug origin, it might get expanded on with some more flashbacks but so far that covers the main basics of how Marrinette became Ladybug and met Tiki. It was kinda hard actually, it went in a slightly different direction than I intended but that little bit at the end I though perfectly outlined the fights that happen amongst some of my friends, that was a lot of fun to write actually. So yeah, enjoy and please review, it makes my day. Thank you :)**

 **-SL xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Strolling out of the school at the end of the day, everyones spirits were still high from our lunch time entertainment. So when Alya suggested going for coffee I was happy to say yes and so was Nino and Adrien. When we arrived at the cafe Alya said 'we just had to visit' I quickly realised it was the same one I had bumped into her and Nino in as Ladybug. "Hey isn't this the cafe where you met Ladybug?"

"Yeah it was sooooo awesome...wait how did you know that?"

"Uh, wasn't it on your blog?"

"Uh...Probably? I don't remember if I actually said which cafe it was, but anyway yes it is and we are going to drink coffees here and Adrien is going to text ladybug and we are going to meet up and do something as a group with a pop star and it is going to be amazing!"

Panicking slightly I immediately switched my phone to silent and just in time as I watched Adrien fish his phone out and start a text, Alya spent five minutes coaching him on how to ask Ladybug out and then just before he finally hit send I excused myself to the bathroom.

Once out of site I fished my phone out again and shot of a quick text explaining things to Tiki, the response I got back was a suggestion of either saying Ladybug couldn't come or making excuses to the group as Marrinette and changing into Ladybug, if it was the later she would be happy to come help out.

Quickly replying which a simple "spots on!" I stepped into a toilet cubical and locked the door, sitting on the closed toilet seat lid I waited patiently for Adrien's text. and it came in short order making my phone buzz violently in my hands. quickly opening the text I read it through and had to fight not to laugh.

 **To Ladybug**

 **From Adrien**

 _hey so me and a few friend were having coffee and we were wondering if you maybe wanted to join us,_

 _Only if you're not too busy of course,_

 _We don't want to drag you away from anything important,_

 _Get back to me when you can_

 _Love Adrien xxx_

Swallowing an 'eep' at the part where he signed of with 'love Adrien' I quickly stated typing back.

 **To Adrien**

 **From Ladybug**

 _Hey Kitty yeah I'm up for hanging out,_

 _What time? and where?_

 _C u soon_

 _Love Ladybug xxxx ;)_

Grinning I sent the text and waited again for his reply. I just made out a familiar shriek from the other room, "A WINKY FACE! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **To Ladybug**

 **From Adrien**

 _You know the cafe where you met Alya and Nino, you know the reporter from the Ladyblog, you can meet us there or some where else if you prefer and whenever you're free but any time around now is fine._

 _Love Adrien xxx_

Smiling I Replied a quick affirmative to meeting here and said it would take me about twenty minutes to get here, that should leave me with enough time to get changed and get back to the group after I made my excuses. Sending another text to Tiki I asked her to call my Marrinette phone in about three minutes so I could pretend it was my mom calling me to come home. My mom knew to cover for me if anyone asked where I was, as it was most likely to be a Ladybug related thing I had to go to last minute.

Quickly exiting the toilet I went back to the table to find them all in deep discussion, plopping down onto my seat I said "so what did I miss?"

"Ladybug said yes! She's going to meet us here in about twenty minutes. Are you excited to meet her?"

"Oh my god yes!"

Just then my phone rang, my non Ladybug phone. Picking up I said "hey mom whats up?" Pausing listening to Tiki prattle on about what I should wear to meet up with the guys. When she paused for breath I said "wait what? You want me to come home? But Im with the guys and Im going to meet Ladybug..." Tiki started up again now going into detail about make-up and hair styles. I could see Alya shaking her head at me mouthing 'no! Don't do it girl. Think about Ladybug.' Wincing I said "Im sorry I can't. Wait what? Oh my god why didn't you say so. I can't leave you guys like that! I'll be right over, give me like five minutes!"

Turning to the guys I sighed and said "maybe another time?"

"Girl! What the hell!"

"Family emergency, they are completely over run at the bakery and my dad just burnt himself. Its not bad, but they need help."

"Fine, but honestly girl, I'm beginning to think you don't want to meet Ladybug. You keep having emergencies whenever she's around."

"I think fate just hates me."

"Not going to argue with you there Marri."

"HEY!" Scowling I gave Alya a mock punch as I scooped up my stuff and hurried out the door.

Rounding the corner I met up with a black town car and sliding in I was immediately set upon by a ferocious Tiki as she started doing my hair and make-up in the moving vehicle. As soon as that was done, I shimmied into a red pair of short shorts and pulled a black vest over my head, followed by a red lacy see-through top. Sliding a mask into place I grabbed Tiki's hand and we both piled out of the car just in front of the doors to the cafe, as soon as the driver had parked up. The driver followed us into the cafe, as he would be acting as our body guard for now, being that it was such short notice.

Striding towards the group, I grinned as I caught part of their conversation "...you need to act cool, and please don's say anything embarrassing in front of her, I really like her..."

"Aw, I really like you too Adrien."

"AHHHH oh, uh, Ladybug. You're here. Hi, hello, hi uh i already said that uh sorry..."

Swallowing my laughter I pressed a finger to his lips and said "why don't I take it from here?"

"Yeah."

"Dear god, he is almost as awkward as you were!" She paused seeming to think about something and then started laughing, "oh god the irony!"

"TIKI!" Flushing I faced the group and said "I'm sorry about her, she does this sometimes. I have no control whatsoever, sorry."

"Dont worry about it girl, we have our own awkward member of our group. She had to bail tho, family emergency."

"Oh of course, I totally understand." Smiling, I was content to steer the conversation away from me and my awkwardness. "So did you all enjoy the work of my new partner?"

"Yeah he was great. Can I ask you some questions about him?"

Frowning I said "well I don't know that much about him, but you can ask and I'll see if I can answer."

"Good enough for me. So was the animal theme intentional?"

"Uh, no. He showed up to the audition like that."

"Wow really? Looks like you aren't the only one wanting to keep your identity a secret. Wait does that mean you don't know his identity?"

"I don't know, but I have some suspicions." It was very hard not to look at Adrien, just to see how he was taking that bit of information. "No I am not going to tell you any of my theories."

"Damn, okay. Soooooo how long did you practice those routines for?"

"Hmm oh, most of it was freestyle. Although we marked our way through most of the first set, so we had a rough outline of what we were going to do."

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"Awesome."

Grinning at the three for their different reactions, I had to admit it filled me with pride when I created that sense of disbelief in my fans, and especially my friends. "Yes way, seriously and thank you."

xxxxxx

I had to wonder sometimes if fate really hated me or what, because right now I was fairly sure I had to have done something to piss them off. Changing a peek over my shoulder, I was more than a bit horrified to see the fans gaining on me. Pumping my legs faster I careened around the corner only to smash straight into a wall. Hitting the ground with a yelp, I peeked up and found myself staring at a very familiar pair of green eyes. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Wha...Ladybug?"

"Hide me!" Scrambling to my feet I ducked behind the tall blond just as the foaming at the mouth rabid crowd appeared around the corner.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

"That way."

The crowd pounded off in the direction he pointed and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, so what was that all about?"

Coughing I tilted my head down further desperately trying to keep my face hidden "I uh forgot my mask when I was leaving practice and they saw me before I could go back for it and well, you saw what happened."

"You're not wearing your mask?"

Groaning I muttered "not you too!" In my attempts to avoid Adrien seeing my face I actually had to grab the top of my hood and pull it down even further. Spinning on my heel I started walking, trying very hard not to look suspisious and draw more attention to myself. A small tourist shop caught my eye and I made a beeline for the sunglasses rack, quickly grabbing the darkest pair they had. Paying, I ripped the tags off and shoved them on my face, relaxing slightly when the comforting feeling of having my eyes hidden for the world returned.

As I turned I was shocked to note Adrien had followed me the whole time and I hadn't even noticed, "what do you want?" At his look, I sighed and rubbed at my temples. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so snappy, its just that was a very close call. I'm stressed."

"Well I know just how you can un-stress."

"Oh, do tell."

"Ice-cream, with me."

Grinning I said "that sounds n- _ice."_

"Was that a pun, m'lady?"

Groaning I said "I've been hanging out with Chat too much."

"Ah he can't be that bad if he makes such meow-vellous jokes."

"Not you too, his jokes are claw-full! Ugh now I can't stop!"

"But m'lady, puns are so becoming on you."

Glaring at him I said "maybe I will get ice-cream on my own."

"Wait! I'll stop if thats what you really want?"

"Please."

"Okay, lets go then. After you m'lady." Bowing theatrically as he gestured for me to precede him, I smiled and grabbed his hand as soon as he caught up to me. I also pretended I didn't notice the growing pink colour staining his cheeks.

* * *

 **AN: Okay I am so sorry! I did not mean to leave this so long, I just completely lost inspiration. I finally decided today that this just needed to be done, I have no idea when the next chapter, I have completely fallen out of my routine. I am going to blame photography course work as the exam is coming up and I am incredibly busy procrastinating. Yeah I honestly have no idea what I have been doing with my time so yeah. Half term is coming up so there may be some more chapters coming up but then so is the exams so yeah it may take a while before the next update so please be patient and thank you so much for sticking with me this far and reading this incredibly long authors note.**

 **Please review, I like to get ideas from your comments and a lack of them makes writing very difficult, even just a brief comment to let me know you like something is great and really inspires me to write so cheers and I will try to update soon.**

 **-SL xx**

 **PS. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to get it out, so it didn't die of stagnation, what with how long its been sat in my documents manager, half finished.**


End file.
